godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Atropos
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Atropos was the Sister of Fate who ended mortal's lives by cutting their thread of life. She is the most well-known sister due to her job. Atropos was the smallest in stature, but the oldest and some believe, more powerful and cruel. Once those ends are cut by her razor-sharp scissors, it is impossible to tie them back together. She is known to the Romans as "Morta". God of War II Atropos is the oldest Sister of Fate. Perhaps the cruelest of the sisters, she has the power to alter the histories of anyone she chooses. After Kratos defeats Lahkesis, who refuses to help him, Atropos reveals herself as she grabs Kratos and uses the mirrors to bring him to the past, where he battled Ares. On top of the Blade of the Gods, the sword that allowed Kratos to kill Ares, Atropos attempted to change Kratos' fate by destroying the sword which would kill the past Kratos and erase the current one from existence. Atropos battled Kratos and was eventually defeated, being left trapped in the past. When Lahkesis attacked once again, Atropos was partially freed from her mirror prison. However, the two sisters were not able to kill Kratos, who used the Amulet of the Fates to give himself enough time to beat Atropos back into the mirror. Kratos then proceeded to shatter it, leaving Atropos unable to help her sister for a time. In the end, Kratos defeated both Atropos and Lahkesis at once when the former attempted to hold him still, only for Kratos to escape and trick Lahkesis into stabbing Atropos instead. Kratos then used the sisters' last inter-dimensional mirror to trap them inside before shattering it, erasing them from existence. Personality Atropos is the cruelest than her sisters. She believes that she can control anyone's lives and is proud of her status as sister of fate. She also believes that she is stronger than her sisters. She likes it when she taunts her enemies by threatening to cut their threads. She likes playing with the fate of mortals and gods alike. Appearance Atropos is the second tallest of the sisters. She wears a long dark-clothing and has razor sharp claws. She also has golden armor, and helmet. Like her sisters, she has long white hair. Powers and Abilities As one of the Sisters of Fate, Atropos possessed a certain amount of powerful abilities. *'Chronokinesis:' Atropos could travel through time, using the mirrors of Fates. She was able to change the past this way and could even drag people with her through the mirror. *'Claws:' Atropos had long talons that could cause great damage to anyone who strayed too close. *'Death Inducement:' Using her claws, she cut the threads of fate. *'Destiny Manipulation:' Being one of the Sisters of Fate, she was able to make and alter destiny. *'Energy Manipulation:' She was also able to project green energy from her hands in a variety of ways: firing homing orbs, strong powerful beams, and strong rays. *'Flight:' Atropos was able to fly without the need of wings or any other sort of support. *'Immortality:' As a god, she was immortal, meaning that she was immune to disease and couldn't age. A strong warrior could kill her, however. *'Summoning:' Atropos was able to summon her minions, Fates Sentries to fight at her side or present a distraction. *'Superhuman Durability: ' As a god, she was able to hold her own against demigods and deal with massive damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a god, she required no sleep or even rest. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a god, she required superhuman strength able to grab a grown man and drag him with her. *'Vitrikinesis:' Atropos was able to move through magical mirrors, spending most of her time in them. Using the mirrors, she could travel through time. Trivia *Atropos is lying on the Blade of the Gods when Kratos beats her, yet when the past incarnation of Kratos takes the sword, he doesn't seem to notice her lying on it. On the other hand, Kratos' past self was probably more concerned with fighting Ares, so his failure to spot Atropos may not be too surprising. Yet another possibility is that the future Kratos and Atropos were simultaneously existing in that time, while at the same time not, with no one aware of their presence in the battle. *If Kratos doesn't succeed in preventing Atropos from breaking the sword, the sword breaks and a unique cutscene is presented, in which the present Kratos falls to the sea, Ares impales the past one with his sword, and both of them die. This video can then be seen in the Treasures Menu. **There are some differences between the old fight with Ares and the cutscene: ***In the old battle, Ares was going to slice Kratos from above, but in the cutscene, Ares stabs him from the back. ***Kratos's skin color is paler in the cutscene than to the battle. *Unlike Lahkesis, Atropos does not use a staff to channel her power. *When fighting Atropos, the Kratos in the background has the scar on his stomach that was created when Zeus stabbed him with the Blade of Olympus, this is most probably a mistake made by the developers or maybe that scar was caused by the log that Ares threw at Kratos sending him to Hades and taking Pandora's Box for himself. Gallery Atropos 1.png Atropos 10.png Atropos 4.png Atropos 5.png Atropos 6.png Atropos 8.png Atropos 9.png atropos 1.jpg atropos2.jpg Atropos 2.jpg atropos3.jpg Atropos 2-1.jpg Atropos 3.jpg Atropos21.jpg Atropos 4.jpg Video Related Pages *Sisters of Fate *Lahkesis *Clotho de:Atropos Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Protogenoi Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Underworld Category:Greek Goddesses